


Christmas Morning

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas morning! Time to open presents!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The children mentioned in this fic are NOT Matt’s actual children. They are fictional children.

The shower was running; Matt was up. You smile and roll over in bed peeking an eye open, 9am. You huddle back down into the covers, thankful the kids were at their mothers until later in the afternoon; it being Christmas morning they would have been in here hours ago, jumping on the bed making you even more queasy than you’ve normally been. Your smile grows bigger as you think about one of the presents under the tree for Matt.

The shower goes off and you can hear him humming in the bathroom, is that…? You laugh, _‘Santa Baby’_. The bathroom door opens and Matt walks in still humming, towel around his waist. He catches your eyes and smiles, making his way to the bed. He leans down and places a kiss on your forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, must have just been a bug the kids picked up at school." He lays down next to you, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I have coffee going and cinnamon rolls in the oven if your stomach is up for ‘em."

"Oh is that that smell?" You push the covers down and get out of bed. "I’m starving." He laughs and gets up as well.

"I’ll be down in a couple minutes. Save some rolls for me."

"Well you better hurry then shouldn’t you?"  You wink and head out the door, yelping as a hand wraps around your waist and pulls you back against a hard chest.

"Or I could just keep you occupied here for a little while." Matt says, sweeping your hair off your neck and laying a kiss on your bare shoulder.

"Letting the rolls burn and the fire alarm go off on Christmas morning?" You turn your head and peck his cheek. "I’ll save you some, and you can keep me ‘occupied’ later."

"I’ll hold you to that." He kisses you quickly and swats you on the ass before turning back into the bedroom, arm slipping from your waist. You make your way downstairs, goofy smile plastered on your face.

You hit the kitchen as soon as the oven timer goes off and take the rolls from the oven and pour two mugs of coffee as they cool. You were covering two big rolls with a thick layer of icing when Matt walks in.

"So eat as we open or…?"

"You big kid." You grab the plates. "Grab the coffee and I’ll meet you on the couch." You walk into the living room, piles of presents under the tree, waiting for you, Matt, and the kids to open. You and Matt would open yours now, and then the kids would open theirs when they got back. You plop down on the couch digging right into the warm gooey cinnamon roll before Matt even walks in.

"I guess I get to play Santa and hand out presents." He sets the mugs on the coffee table and goes to your little piles under the tree.

"Don’t act like its a chore. You love playing Santa." You point at him with your fork. He puts your small pile by you, then takes his to his side of the couch.

"Okay, you first. Go from biggest to smallest."

"Oooh there’s an order. Okay." You lick the fork clean and then put your plate on the table. You pick up the biggest and shake it gently. It wasn’t too big but it was a little heavy.

"Be careful." Matt says around a mouth full of cinnamon roll.

"Breakable?"

"Not in the box - hopefully - just be careful." You rip into the packaging like a kid, pausing briefly as you see the box, quickly unwrapping the rest and pulling the box open. "Oh Matt it’s gorgeous." You pull the big Nikon D33 out of the box and turn it over in your hands for a couple minutes, looking at the screen and all the buttons, looking through the viewfinder. "Okay, okay your turn." You pack the camera back carefully in the box and put it next to you.

"Do I have an order?"

"Nope."

"Mmmmk." He picks the medium one, shaking it as well. "Man this is heavy." He unwraps it, looking at the plain brown box than at you.

"You gonna stare at it or you gonna open it?" He pulls the tape off the end and opens the slim box, tilting it and letting the plaque in it fall out into his hand. He turns it over and right side up.

"Oh." You lean forward and look at the plaque, making sure it wasn’t damaged. "Y/N this is… This is fantastic. Is this blank space for-" he looks up at you.

"For when you have a release date. Then there’s the space for a picture from the opening." His fingers trace the dates and photos for the major points of time for Lazer Team. "I would have waited until I could fill it out all the way but I got too excited."

"No, no this is great. We just finished production shooting, editing is going to be underway soon. This is…" He runs his hand over it and you can see tears form in his eyes. You lean over and wipe at them.

"Maybe should have had you open that last."

"No, I’m fine. Go, open your next one." The next one for you was a lense for the camera. His was a watch he’s had his eye on.

"Okay, smallest one. I’d say it’s a ring but that was last Christmas." You wiggle your ring finger with a laugh. You peel off the paper to reveal the little jewelry box and look up at Matt, eyebrow cocked. He makes a ‘go on’ motion, so you slowly open the box to reveal a heart shaped necklace with two gemstones on it. "Are these…?"

"Those are the kids’ birthstones. You’re Cole and Lily’s mom just as much as Julie. And there is uh, room for more, if we uh, decide on it." You look over at him and hold it out while trying to hold back the tears; which doesn’t work. "Oh honey." He grabs your wrist and pulls you effortlessly into his lap, patting your hair as you cry into his shoulder. You feel him move your hair and put the necklace on you, then he was turning you in his lap so your back was against his chest, your body cradled between his legs.

"Okay. Well." You pick up the last gift and hand it to him. "It’s not gonna compare to this but…" He opens it slowly, peeling the paper back and then opening the box.

"That is a very lovely sweater." He runs his hands over the hand knitted wool. "This is my favorite color." He kisses the top of your head. "Thank you."

"Okay, now, promise you won’t be mad."

"What? Why?"

"I got you one more gift."

"I thought we agreed on three each?"

You sit back up, leaning across the couch and grabbing a small wrapped present you had hidden from view. “We did. But you know me,” you shrug and laugh, “always a giver.” Leaning back against him you hand it over. He takes the big bow that almost covered the whole thing and plops it on your head.

"I appreciate the gesture but you are the only thing I want to unwrap right now, before the kids get home."

You take the bow off and turn your head, kissing his lips softly. “Just open it.” You play with the bow in one hand, the other going up to rest on the necklace as Matt opens the box. He turns the little ornament out in his hand and holds it up by the string.

" ‘Baby’s First Christmas 2015’?" You put the bow on your belly and look up at him. He looks down at you, then back to the ornament and you watch his eyes go wide. "Oh! OH! What… How…?"

"I’m assuming the normal way honey."

"Smart alec. When?"

"About 4 or 5 months ago. Probably that one weekend before you started shooting Lazer Team."

"That was a good weekend." His hand moves to rest on your stomach as he holds the ornament with the other. "A baby." He whispers.

"Mmhmm. So about that thing you said earlier about keeping me occupied…"

——-

He lays you down on the bed and his eyes sweep down your body, pausing at your stomach. You turn into his body, lips searching his out as his hand sits on the curve of your hip. It moves down, tracing the small belly that was barely starting to show as you feverishly kiss. Your shirt rides up and his warm skin touches yours, sending shivers through your body.

After his shower he had thrown on pajama pants and a shirt, so you slip your hand into his pants and grab hold of his hardening cock. It causes him to gasp into your mouth before rolling you onto your back and pull your hand out of his pants. Matt kisses your palm before he stands and walks over to the nightstand.

"What’re you doing?" You sit up and watch as he stops.

"Uh."

"I can’t get pregnant  _again_.” You pull your sleep shirt up over your head, tossing it behind you.

"Right."

"Pants off. This pregnancy is making me all hot and bothered." You push your shorts and panties down with a shimmy and lean back on your elbows. He walks back over, leaning over you and pressing his lips to yours.

"My poor baby, what have you been doing while I’ve been working?" You fall back as he crawls over you, kissing you between words.

"I’ve had to take care if it myself. Very frustrating." You feel his hand ghost down your body and slip between your eager legs.

"You weren’t kidding when you said you were hot and bothered." His finger circles your clit, spreading your slickness around.

"You still have pants on." You whine, tugging at his pants. He chuckles and stands back up with one more kiss pressed to your lips. Matt quickly sheds the pants and climbs back into your open arms.

It’s soft and sweet, Matt peppering you in kisses as he slowly pumps in and out of you, whispering sweet words in your ear between kisses. You come quickly with his name on your lips and your nails making marks on his back. You wrap your legs around his waist and urge him on.

"Come on baby," You kiss his cheek, the corner of his mouth, "Come." And then you kiss him passionately, squeezing your legs around him, pulling him further into you. His forearms are braced against the bed, hands holding onto the sides of your face, and he comes while moaning into your mouth.

Matt leans his forehead on yours and you both lay there, eyes closed and panting for a couple minutes before he pulls out and kisses down your sweaty chest, down to your stomach. He lays his head there and you caress his hair, laying like that until you fall asleep.


End file.
